


Guinea Pig

by HeroFizzer



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cowgirl, F/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Squirting, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: For the last few months you've been helping a certain doctor with perfecting her medicines. Now that the task is near completion, she's decided to show you her thanks.





	Guinea Pig

You approach a clinic in a small section of Tokyo, very rural in its design. There's some graffiti covering up the sign, but you've been here through enough visits to know that this is your destination following school. On your first visit you couldn't believe this was the office of the great Tae Takami, who you've been helping to test out her serums and medicines the last few months. But today seemed to be a bit different. After talking to her on the phone, she swore that things are going to be done much more differently than normal.

You walk up the steps, opening the door to find the usual interior, a tiny blue room with a handful of seats meant for patients that would wait for an appointment or to be seen if she's especially busy. Speaking of which, there she sits behind the reception counter; Dr. Tae Takami You've been helping her out by being an assistant to test out her newer drugs, some of which have been incredible advancements in the field of medicine. You've asked before why she doesn't mass market or patent the stuff, with her merely responding that she's not in it for fortune or fame. She just wants to do good for the community.

As you approach the desk, you see that Tae is on the phone with someone, waiting patiently to speak with her. But as you wait you notice that something is different about the good doctor today. Usually she walks around the office wearing something that one would usually wear to a rock concert, often a plaid skirt at the very least. Instead you aren't e an sure what she's wearing today, as her lab coat is buttoned up, unusual for a doctor that's quite open about her lifestyle.

"Mhm. I see..." you hear Tae say to the person on the phone, scribbling notes down on a pad. "Interesting reaction. I'm impressed to hear that." She then looks up to see you hovering over her, a smile on her face as you wave to her. "I'll be right with you," she mouths to you before quickly returning to her call. "I have to go, Shoko. But tell me more about that patient when you get a chance, okay? Great, see you then."

After hanging up her phone, Tae turns her attention back to you, the smile still beaming on her face. "Nice to see you again, my little guinea pig." she says. "I was almost worried you weren't going to show up. Did your exams go well?" You don't answer, your eyes fixated on the phone as you question who she was talking to. Tae notices your gaze, then turns back to you. "Hm? Oh, that was just an old colleague of mine, Dr. Sugimoto. She had some research to share with me is all. But you, my little guinea pig..." Her sentence trails off as she chuckles to herself. "Meet me in the exam room, as usual."

You do so, sitting in an office chair as Tae often instructs you to. When she meets you back there, she laughs and shakes her head. "No, no. No sitting just yet. I'd like for you to stand up." Confused, you do so for the doctor, who takes a seat in her office chair. “Now, take off your pants.”

Your head jumps back, hearing her say that. Was she about to give you an exam of some kind? Regardless, you remove your pants, then your boxers, allowing Tae to see everything while you feel embarrassed about your scenario. Her lips curled into a smirk, she wheels into your crotch, grabbing hold of your penis. “You, my guinea pig, have been an amazing help these last few months, and with my serum almost complete, I thought today...we can take a break from testing. I want to give you my thanks.”

Before you can dispute this with Tae, the doctor starts to stroke your rod, looking up at you with lust in her eyes. You feel your body shiver, though you're not sure if it's from the air running against your bare legs or Takami's touch on your staff “Hm...you feel stiff. A natural reaction to having a woman massage your genitals, of course. Although in particular you're VERY stiff. I imagine you don't have sexual intercourse often? Nor masturbate on a daily basis?”

You shake your head in response, Tae laughing as she continues to use her hand on your shaft. “You're surprisingly quiet today. I won't ask about it, however. I'm sure a lot is racing through your mind right now.” You nod, a hissing sound coming from your clenched teeth. You look down to see Tae lean into your crotch, her mouth pecking at the tip of your pecker. She hums, her hand still stroking against your cock as she analyzes it. “You still seem to take good care of it, however. Very smooth, rather long, I'd say nine inches, just above average length...” She brings her nose up to your rod, sniffing it, to your surprise. “And you're definitely taking care of it, washing it every day it seems. It should be very tasty then.”

Watching as Tae shoves your dick into her mouth, you feel her tongue flicking away at the slit, flooding you with her saliva while she pushes down. Her tongue slides under your shaft, rubbing at the bottom while she gets further to the base. You hear her moaning as she bobs her head along the rod, her tongue shifting about while you remain in her mouth. There's a moment during this where Tae reaches for your scrotum, giving your balls a good massage while she continues to please your cock. Pulling back, Tae stops to take a reprieve, breathing through her nostrils as she reaches the head of the rod, her tongue licking at the slit once more. This time you feel something trickling out, likely your precum, which gets lapped up by the doctor.

After a few more seconds, Tae removes her mouth from your member, strings of saliva attached between it and her lips. When she pulls back far enough to break the strings the doctor wipes her mouth, standing to her feet. “Very nice, guinea pig. I think you're ready for the next step in my little appreciation of you.” 

Pushing her hand into your chest, Tae shoves you back onto the bed, falling onto it back first. You use your elbows to elevate your upper body from the mattress, looking up to see the doctor start to unbutton her lab coat. Your eyes light up, seeing her stand there in literally nothing but her lab coat and punk rock platform heels, as well as the spiked collar around her throat. That's right, she was naked the whole time. Surprised?

“I get the feeling you like what you see.” she teases, watching your cock throb with anticipation. “Don't worry, I think I can do something about that for you.” Kneeling on the edge of the bed, Tae squats down on your hardened member, grunting as she manages to sit on your shaft with little problem managing it. Once she's kneeling over you, she slides her lab coat off, letting your eyes see every inch of her naked body while she grins at you. Her hips then begin to rock against your body, your member moving about with the doctor as she does so. While your upper body is still off the bed, Tae grabs onto your shirt and pulls it over your head, leaving you just as naked as she is. The doctor then lays you flat down on the bed, using her hands to push you back. Her hands rest on your chest, moving about as she gets a feel for just how in shape you are.

“You seem to be in good shape. Very healthy, in fact.” Tae says, huffing while she continues to ride your shaft. “You must do a lot of running around to keep that figure. Lots of after school activities, I imagine.” Her hands move down to your abs, the doctor's palms feeling how ridged they are for someone with such a build as yours. “Such an incredible build...I could almost sink my teeth into you.”

Tae leans into your body, her lips pecking at your pecs while she continues to grind away at your shaft. The lips soon make their way up to your neck, pecking away like crazy while she leaves lipstick stains all over you. Thankfully you have no girlfriend to fear the wrath of with this scenario. Soon enough the simple rocking of Tae's hips turns into aggressive bouncing, her ass slamming down atop you while your cock rubs against her vaginal caverns. She seethes from her mouth, smiling still while you watch the sweat form on her body, while precum leaks out of your slit and inside her pussy.

Then, when you feel the closest to a climax, one that could be considered as part of your all time best, Tae lifts her hips off your body, standing back up. You sit up, eyes focused on her body as she steps back. “You're doing good.” she purrs. “But I just need a change in position. What do you say, guinea pig? Take me from behind?” The doctor kneels atop the chair you were sitting on, leaning against the back rest with her shoulders resting on her desk. She winks to you, shaking her butt to give you a hint of what she wants. With amazing reflexes you stand up off the bed, approaching Tae from behind and guiding your cock inside of her snatch. It's not clear how, but you have a sense that Tae is biting down on her lower lip as you penetrate her pussy once again, though the hands grabbing the back rest are a good indicator.

You thrust your hips into the doctor's backside, watching her ass cheeks get squished every time you push into her. Tae moans, turning her head to the side as she groans, “A little bit faster, guinea pig. I want to see just how good you are at this.” You nod, plowing your cock into her slightly faster, her ass making slapping sounds each time your hips go against her body. “Mmmph! That's it! That works so much better.” she says, a bit of a laugh in her voice. “Just keep working it like that. Ahh. Excellent work, my guinea pig!”

She continues to let you ride her doggy style a while longer, her breathing growing heavier as an indicator for you to know when she grows close to an orgasm. You feel yourself getting close to reaching your peak, but want to be a gentleman to the woman that's been helping you out by having you test her drugs.

“Oh fuck!” Tae cries out, her tongue hanging out her mouth. “What are you waiting for? Cum inside me already!”

…

…

...

So much for being a gentleman.

 

You slam your hips harder into Tae, Your cock is almost ready to blast inside of her. With one sharp thrust you hold her ass against your body, grunting as your seed flourishes inside of her cunt, filling it up with your milky substance. Tae cries out in response, gripping onto the chair tightly as you feel something splash against your legs, making an assumption that Takami just came on you, squirting her juices out onto your legs.

When you both finish cumming, you pull your cock out of the doctor, watching as your seed gets pushed out of her pussy, landing on the seat of the chair. Tae allows a happy sigh to escape her lips, the doctor casually sitting down on her seat as she looks up at you. “So...in case it isn't clear what this was meant to be...thank you, for all of your help.” You smile, nodding back at Tae as she grabs her lab coat off the floor. “Now, we can continue this another time if you want. Unfortunately, I have another patient coming.”

Seeing your face, Tae gives you a wink. “But don't worry.” she assures you. “They won't be coming the same way you just did.”


End file.
